Revenge
by Satan's Vengeance
Summary: There are deeper and darker things than you.


Her mind was spinning, and all the emotions surging through her body were making her feel even worse. Each hit was like a huge tidal wave of despair, each lasting a little bit longer than the other. She didn't care that she was sitting on some bench on an empty street; it was better off this way. No one needed to see just how bad she was hurting. So, she sat there, head dipped low, slouched over with her hair shielding her face in case someone just happened to walk by. The last bit of sunlight was fading, soon to leave her in the cold dark. It seemed like the weather knew what she was feeling when the rain drops began to fall from the slightly cloudy sky.

She could hear it now, her mother screaming at her for letting her leather jacket get wet. _"You little twat! Do you know how much I spent on that jacket? Do you not have any respect for the things you get?" _ But that was years ago, and that jacket was now worn down to its last piece of thread. Though, she wore a hoodie underneath, it still didn't protect her against the chilling wind; each breeze brought on a new set of goose-bumps and a chill down her spine. She didn't know what made her have this inner breakdown, maybe it was just everything piling up and it was finally knocked over, leaving her to wallow in pity by herself. Why couldn't she be happy? Why couldn't she be _normal_?

Her hands that were laced together on her lap, parted to pick at the loose strands on the rips of her jeans. What had set it off? Why now? Why _today? _She squeezed her eyes shut, trying desperately to stop the tears. Giving up seemed to be the only answer, but what was she giving up for? What was she done fighting for? Life? Her mouth parted, letting out a quiet cry that she knew no one would hear, and if they did, would they stop to see if she was okay? _Probably not_, she thought to herself; she was alone, she was _used _to being alone.

She could feel her iPhone buzzing repeated in her pocket, but she made no effort to pull it out and see who was calling her. It was probably no one she wanted to talk to anyway. She had moved all the way from Massachusetts to New York in hopes of starting over, but she learned that not everything will stay, and would surely follow you no matter where you go. She had hoped New York would finally bring her some peace, some tranquility. She figured that maybe she was doomed to live a life she did, maybe she had done something wrong in a previous life and this was her punishment.

She hadn't noticed that a young man had sat down next to her, until she felt his presence. Looking out through the corner of her eyes, and the curtain she created with her dark brown hair, she had noticed that he was looking directly at her. She spoke no words, figuring that if she said nothing he would just let her be; alone and sad. From her quick glance, she realized how roguishly handsome he was. His hair was dark and short, and his face was flawless, even with the slight stubble on his face, but his eyes were what stood out the most to her; they were a mix between green and blue, and if depending on the light his eyes could be either color.

"You're too beautiful to be sad." His voice was rough, but slightly husky. No teasing or cocky tone could be picked up, so she figured that he was being genuine with her.

She licked over her cracking lips, "If you lived the life I have, you would be sad too." She didn't look at him as she whispered the words out, but she did feel the air between them change.

"You don't know what kind of life I live." A nod of understanding is what he got from her, but no words. He decided to try another approach. "You're going to get sick if you continue sitting out here in the pouring rain."

_Then maybe I'll die faster_, she thought to her self but said, "You're going to get sick too."

"Don't worry about me." His tone of voice showed that she really shouldn't worry about him. "I can help you."

She looked at him, fully looked at him, letting this man see her face. "You can't help me."

He smirked, "I bet I could." She shook her head, not believing a word he was saying. If she couldn't help herself, why did this man think he could? Was he just as delusional as she? Had he been poking at her state of mind without even realizing it? She watched as he suddenly stood up, he hand reach out waiting for her to grasp it. "I could give you a new life, with things that you'll never have expected. I _could _change your life."

She pondered what he said, "How?"

His cunning smirk returned to his face, "By taking my hand." She let her oddly colored eyes glance at his hand than back to his face; the smirk was no longer there, but a soft smile that he probably didn't let show very often. A soft _okay _left her lips as she raised her hand and placed it in his rather large one. Once he felt her palm against his, he immediately pulled her up from the bench and pulled her to his side; releasing her hand, he slid his arm over her shoulders and began walking down the street with her glancing at his face and back down at the pavement. They walked a little bit before he steered her into an alley; that was when she grew nervous. She didn't know this man or what he was about to do.

He felt her nervousness, and could hear her heart beginning to pump a little more. He tightened his grip around her and lowered his head next to her ear; even with her hood covering her ears, she heard him as clearly as if there was nothing blocking the sound.

"It's going to be okay."

He walked down a little ways before moving as quickly and quietly as he could, he pushed her up against a brick building, his body weight pushed against her and his arms trapping her in. Their eyes locked for a moment, and he could see the fear in them. Hell, he could hear her heart beating quickly trying to keep the blood flowing and the oxygen pumping throughout her. Her hand latched onto his leather jacket, trying to push him off of her even if it was only mere centimeters. She at least had to _try_.

He eyes never left hers as he arms move to the side of her head before pushing her hood down. She was truly beautiful, even with the wet hair matted against her face, and the flush of rosy cheeks. He brushed the hair sticking to her neck over her shoulder; he could feel her eyes watching his every move. He lowered his head, his lips ghosting over her skin. She had no idea what he was doing, but he knew very well what he was about to do. His breath brushed against her neck, up to the point where she could feel his hot breath on her ear. "_Trust me_."

Pressing little kisses down to the nook between her neck and shoulders, he placed multiple pecks as he felt his teeth morph into canines, and without any hesitation, he closed his eyes and his left hand quickly covered her mouth as his sharp teeth sunk into her flesh.

He had just made her become like him.

**Author's Note: Hello Fanfictioners! This is one of my first fanfictions that I have written in a while, so please be harsh on me if I made mistakes or anything that you think should be pointed out. That was probably weird of me, asking to be harsh. I just think that it might help me get back to how I was a few years ago. Anyways, to point out the obvious, this is a Teen Wolf fanfic and the focus is on my main man, Derek! I absolutely love him (and the actor, Tyler, who plays him!) along with Stiles (Dylan!), Jackson (Colton!) and Isaac (Daniel!). Scott (but I do think T Posey is freakin' aborable!) is a little wishy-washy for me.. is that even a word? Wishy-washy? Eh. I don't know, and kinda don't care right now; lol. Sidetracked, sorry, but please do review!**

***Things I do not own:  
**

**1) Teen Wolf characters.  
**

**2) My summary is from 3OH!3's song, _I'm not the one._  
**


End file.
